


the fear of needles

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Lollipops, M/M, vaccination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	the fear of needles

Anders sat in the doctor's waiting room, with Lars next to him. His foot tapped an anxious rhythm on the yellow tiled floor. His twin caught the rhythmical movement. He gentle reached over to take Anders’ hand and leant against his brother, “Everything will be ok. I’m here ...” Anders looked at the older twin and smiled weakly as Lars squeezed his hand blew a smack at the pale cheek, “I’ll be right here with you. Pinky promise, did you remember?.”  
Anders nodded, as he tried to regain control of his irregular breathing while he focused on the warm feeling and the closeness of his brother. He has been called to his hospital for a simple vaccination. But the thing was that Anders hough his profession as a doctor was deathly afraid of needles. It wasn’t about the pain it was just the anticipation of it. The build up and the seconds when he had to wait to feel the needle piercing his skin. He never had a problem to pierce the skin of other peoples but for himself it scared him beyond everything. For years Lars was the only person who knew about his phobia of needles and his twin always came with him to his appointments. It was a real comfort for Anders to know someone was there for him, holding his hand.  
“Anders?”, a gruff sounding man opened the door to his office and glanced sceptically at the younger doctor, “Come in.” Anders suddenly found out that he couldn't move. He stared towards the open door that he had opened countless times and his mouth went dry. “Anders?”, Lars asked gently and placed a hand on the small of the back of his brother smiling when Anders turned to look at him questioningly and longing. “Come.”, the elder twin stood up and held his hand out, “We go together. As always.”  
For a second Anders hesitated but than he took the hand and let Lars guide him into the office. “Sorry, he is a bit … nervous.”, Lars told the annoyed doctor as he led his brother in, “As always.” Anders huffed but sat down beside Lars on the plastic chairs. “Right ...”, the doctor murmured, seemingly not caring as he busied himself preparing the syringe.  
Anders glanced at the gleaming needle in the hand of the doctor and suddenly he felt his chest going tight. “Andi … Andi, look at me.”, Lars’ voice, gentle and cool like a river, made him turn around and Lars gently took the hand of his twin, “I am right here. Just focus on me.” Anders nodded and the doctor suddenly coughed behind the brothers, “Arm please.” The doctor motioned for Anders to put his arm on the table but Anders just looked at his brother. Panic was clear in his eyes but Lars just rubbed soothing circles on his hand with his thumb. “It will be fine. Just give him your arm. It will be ok ...”, his twin murmured reassuringly and Anders slowly held his arm out. The doctor gently took it and tapped the vain in the crook of his elbow. Anders turned to look back at his brother, his chest tight again as the doctor swabbed the area and put a band over his arm. “It is okay. Everything is okay.”, Lars kept saying, still drawing a gentle pattern on Anders’ hand with his thumb, “Just keep your eyes on me!”  
Anders did as he was told. He kept his eyes merely fixed on Lars, looked at every inch of the face that looks so much like his own as he felt the needle piercing his skin. The pain was sharp and stinging but Anders hardly felt it as Lars kept talking to him softly. Just hearing his brothers voice always helps to keep him calm and not let him flee.  
“All done.”, the doctor said briskly while he removed the needle and quickly put a soft ball of cotton over the mark, “Hold it!” Anders blinked, turned to look at his arm while pressing the cotton against the soft skin. That was it? It was over? “Thank you for your patience.”, Lars told the doctor as he gently nudged Anders to get up. But Anders refused. He ignored his brother and his eyes are wandering to a jar on the desk and he folds his arms before his breast, “I don’t want to go! I want a lollipop! A pink one!”


End file.
